


Mi Pius Vir

by angeloscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloscastiel/pseuds/angeloscastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel expresses his feelings for Dean in the only way he dares - a letter written in a language Dean can't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Pius Vir

Dean,

ignosce mihi, mi amator. narro hae res incognita lingua tibi nam vereor ne me asperneris. Dean, mi pius vir, te amo. te amabo in aeternum, dum omnia astrorum occidit et tempus orbis terrarum depopulatus est. multum perdidi, multum desidero, multum doleo. fractus casusque sum. sed etiam opus est tibi me, ut dices. etiam accipis me in domum astasque me. credes me, autem non dignus sum fide tui. Dean, mi lux, anima tui fulget clarior quam omnes hominum caelorumque. te amo desideroque omni animae cordisque mei. meo absenti patri oro idem te sentire.

-Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Forgive me, my love. I tell you these things in a language unknown to you, for I fear you may reject me. Dean, my righteous man, I love you. I will love you forever, until all the stars have died and time has laid waste to the world. I have destroyed much, I long for much, and I grieve for much. I am broken and fallen. But still you need me, as you say. Still you receive me into your home and stand beside me. You trust me, though I am not worthy of your trust. Dean, light of my life, your soul shines brighter than all of humanity and heaven. I love you and long for you with all my soul and heart. I pray to my absent father that you feel the same.


End file.
